quatro meses
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Hannah Montana é pedida em casamento em rede nacional. Ela aceita. Miley está correndo com os preparativos da cerimonia, quando uma notícia lhe surpreende... Que existe um grande motivo que a impede de casar... E esse motivo é alto, moreno e possui os olhos verdes que ela jamais esqueceu...


Uma crianca de cinco anos e uma adolescente com catorze, pulavam, enquanto cantavam junto com uma mulher loira, de cerca de vinte e cinco anos, que apresentava-se naquele momento, na outra ponta do continente.

Ambas adoravam a cantora, que estava no topo do sucesso já a uma década. O homem que estava sentado, olhava com o canto dos olhos para as pernas da cantora... Hannah Montana havia mudado o estilo, embora aquele show em particular, fosse um especial dos anos de sucesso.

Ele não admitiria, mas Hannah Montana, não era exatamente o perfil de pessoa que ele gostaria de encontrar em um beco escuro. Se ele se encontrasse com a cantora loira... Ela provavelmente, precisaria de um coveiro. Afinal fora por causa de Hannah Montana que...

A adolescente, começou a gritar, quando um homem entrou no palco com a cantora, eles iniciando um dueto. O clima de paixão entre os cantores era tão obvio, que o homem sentiu-se enjoado.

Lançou um breve olhar para a adolescente, que havia sentado, olhando de maneira apaixonada para a tela. Patrick O'Neil era descendentes de irlandeses, de quem herdara o dom da voz. O único problema, John Murray, o homem que estava tentando assistir televisão com as duas jovens, era que o homem apenas cantava coisas melosas... Um estilo que ele havia passado a não gostar, desde o seu casamento fracassado.

John Murray pensou na possibilidade de levantar-se e escapar dali... mas daí as acusações que Samantha Murray, a adolescente, que ele estava ficando...

Quando o hmem na televisão ajoelhou-se, John não conseguiu deixar de chama-lo de panaca... Coisa que que Samantha escutou. Ela voltou-se para ele, os olhos em fúria.

– Do que foi, John Edward Murray , você chamou o meu Patrick O'Neil?

Quatro meses Quatro meses

Miley Sweart estava sentada, maquiando-se, quando o celular começou a tocar. Um sorriso estampou-se n face da jovem, que pegou o telefone, atendendo-o.

– oi Lily. tudo bem?

Miley? Você já terminou o show?

– ainda não entrei para a ultima parte. Alguma novidade?

– você lembra daquele seu advogado filho da mãe, que você tinha contratado antes de mim?

– O Stevenson? E como poderia esquecer alguém que me roubou um bom dinheiro?

Detesto ser portadora de más noticias, amiga.

– Lily, o que aconteceu?

– Você deixou as coisas para o seu divorcio nas mãos dele, não deixou?

– Lily, quando você começa a falar coisas que não deveria conhecer, me assusta.

Então prepare-se para ficar bem assustada amiga. – a pausa de Lily fez que um buraco no estomago de Miley aparecesse. – eu estava negociando com os advogados do Patrick, quando eu tive que ir buscar a sua certidão de nascimento. Entao, fiz a solicitação de um atestado de estado civil, para a papelada...

Onde você quer chegar?

– E no atestado, veio muito claramente. C-A- S-A-D-A. - Lily soletrou, em seguida disparou a falar. – Claro que eu não me mantive so nisso. Eu fui atrás das papeladas do casamento e do divorcio, pois alguma coisa devia estar errada, pois você jamais, em hipótese alguma casaria sem a sua melhor amiga, que eu suponho que seja eu, tenha sido convidada para madrinha, não é? Afinal, se você fez isso...

Lily, não me deixa ter um ataque. O meu casamento com ele não valeu nada, eu nem pensei como...

Miley, a questão é. Você não pode se casar com o Patrick. Não a menos que se divorcie antes do John Edward Murray, segundo é o nome que estou lendo na copia da sua certidão de casamento. E está a sua assinatura lá, muito claramente. MILEY SWEAT. Todos os dados conferem com os seus. – Lily falou, Miley tendo a certeza que a amiga estava magoada.

– Escuta Lily, eu...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a fala de Miley.

– Senhorita Hannah? Você está pronta? – era a assistente de palco, que estava na sua primeira semana.

–Lily? eu preciso desligar. Assim que o show terminar, eu ligo para você... – Miley fez uma careta para o espelho. Por sorte, so faltava colocar a peruca. – So mais um minuto, Stancey.

– Está bem Miley.- Lily falou, parecendo cansada.

Sem dizer mais nada, Lily desligou. Miley suspirou. Não conseguia acreditar. Ela ainda estava casada com aquele... Fechou o celular, pegou a peruca. O show precisava continuar...

nota - hana montana nao me pertence... so os personagens originais!

b


End file.
